La historia de duo
by laurel84
Summary: La vida de Duo es cambiada en un día de tormenta, cuando su pasado llega a su puerta, acaeciendo una y mil entretenidas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing/Dragon Ball Z

Era una noche tormentosa como muchas otras, en la vida de Duo. Sin embargo nada hacía presagiar lo que esta tormenta traería para él.

En otro lugar dos hermanos discutían el mayor alto y de cabello oscuro, el menor pequeño y de cabello espigado copia a carbón de su difunto padre. Gohan¿ cómo era nuestro hermano?. A él lo llamamos Shin, yo lo encontré en lo profundo de las montañas Pao cuando jugaba con el gran Dragón, deberías haberlo visto, al principio pensé que era una niña en problemas ,cuando me acerque me lanzó una piedra y se escabulló ,por detrás de unas rocas al interior de la cueva.

-¡Detente ahí!, no te acerques, -oye solo quiero saber quién eres- ni siquiera se tu nombre, el mío es Gohan y el tuyo; mi nombre es Shinigami, que nombre tan largo, te llamaré Shin, es la primera vez que alguien me llama algo que no sea Shinigami, me gusta

Yo, ¡tú no vienes por mí! nadie te envió, no se dé que hablas yo te vi y pensé que eras muy bonita, bonita yo no sé porque me llamas así ¿qué no eres una niña?, -yo soy un chico-, con ese pelo tan largo no lo pareces. ¿Dónde vives? Por ahora en esta cueva - y tú porqué no me acompañas,-mi mamá no se enfadará tanto, si tú me acompañas,-no me golpeará o sí-ella es temible cuando se enfada pero solo me castiga con sermones- ¿que acaso alguien te golpeó?, -no quiero hablar de eso- ven a conocer al gran dragón.

Un rato más tarde.-Este es el gran dragón - grr, hola juguemos- gran dragón Shin y yo tenemos que ir a mi casa o mamá sabrá que me escape de estudiar.-mmm. Llévanos por favor.

Shin esta es mi casa ten cuidado debemos ser cuidadosos mamá no sabe que salí, sígueme, este es mi cuarto, -Gohan y tu mamá -debe haber salido de compras a la ciudad.

¡Gohan!- Milk entrando –espero estés estudiando mucho-y quien es este niño, mamá no te enfades salí con el Gran dragón y encontré a Shin viviendo solo en una cueva pensé que no te molestaría si viviera con nosotros, ¿cómo que solo? ¿Pequeño por supuesto que puedes quedarte? y en ¡cuanto a ti Gohan! me alegro que hayas dicho la verdad. Pero por haber salido tendrás- 2 horas más de estudio -, Shin me ayudará a guardar las compras.

El anochecer encuentra a Gohan y Shin sentados a la mesa; Milk , Gohan gracias por la comida.-Shin por que no te sirves, Gohan -por que no comes –No pensé que me aceptaría en su casa-Pobre pequeño-sabes siempre quise que mi hijo tuviera un hermano pero mi Goku, falleció demasiado pronto-Pero de que hablamos debes de comer solo Kami sabe lo que te hace falta ,Shin. Sabes usar los cubiertos, no pequeño, si sé podré haber vivido en una cueva pero no soy un salvaje, en ese caso me dejarás hacer algo con ese cabello tuyo sería una pena cortarlo, pero si lo trenzamos te dará un mejor aspecto. De esta forma recordaba Duo su primera cena con su familia que en ese entonces no sabía era su verdadera familia los Son.

Y así fue como conocí a nuestro hermano, Goten.

En otro lugar y tiempo, Kami observa la guerra que se ha apoderado del mundo aquel en que Goku vivió y peleó por tanto tiempo, con tristeza observa Dende, el cómo los humanos se aniquilan los unos a los otros mediante el uso de las grandes máquinas que construyeron llamadas Gundams.

Dende no soporta esto pero sabe que todos los guerreros Z están en su eterno y merecido descanso y no puede importunarlos por problemas entre mortales Su único alivio es ver que han construido hogares entre las estrellas que llaman Colonias espera que con este avance la humanidad mejore.

Duo –Heero-que haces –mmm- mirada fría, baka deja de molestar si tienes tiempo que perder, prepárate para la siguiente misión.-Heero que no entiendes que nada puede conmigo.-Baka.-Aún así me quieres, bang (sonido disparo) una trenza desapareciendo de una puerta .

Es enserio buscaremos a nuestro hermano si papá estuviera aquí nos seria más sencillo, no importa con la máquina de Bulma lo encontraremos, no creerán que irán sin mí-Trunks espera que no dijo Bulma que no podías venir con nosotros, lo que no sabe mamá no podrá incomodarle,-Trunks solo vienes porque así Goten no estará solo., que te quede claro-Sí, está bien-.

Dende- parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes me alegro por Shin-, Míster Popo -si Kamisama- prepara el cuarto de invitados – a la orden Kamisama.

En este intertanto, los pilotos y sus Gundams se encontraban escondidos en una de las casas seguras, que los doctores les habían mostrado en las coordenadas de sus Mobile Suits. Esta casa en particular era del gusto de Duo, pues estaba en lo más profundo de un bosque.

Quatre –Trowa ¿Qué estas cocinando?, -Preparo el desayuno-Siempre tan comunicador ne-¡Duo ya te levantaste!, Si prefiero empezar bien mi mañana, en eso entra Wufei - Chang –Empezar bien eso nadie te lo cree y ese disparo que se escuchó ¡eh!... ese era Heero-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?, porque todos creen que hice algo, será porqué eres un bromista, Duo, dice Quatre.-Esta listo el desayuno –Trowa-empieza a servir,-, todos- Gracias por la comida-retirándose, iré a dar una vuelta por el terreno(sale ).Quatre-no creen que Duo actúa extrañ –desde anoche que se nota distinto pero no hay nada que podamos hacer mientras no terminemos con esta guerra y consigamos la paz, nadie ni en este mundo o en las colonias tendrá tranquilidad.

Lo acompañaré, dice Quatre. En el bosque Duo iba caminando cuando se encuentra con un polluelo caído de su nido, mira a su alrededor y como se piensa solo, toma al polluelo y se eleva hasta la rama del árbol donde está el nido, pero no contaba con Quatre siguiéndolo, éste al ver a Duo suspendido en el aire solo atina a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Duo –aquí estarás a salvo pequeño- sentándose en la rama del árbol, contempla el tranquilo bosque, y comienza a rememorar su pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez, Duo comienza a rememorar su primera salida con la familia Son.

Era una linda mañana en la casa de Gohan, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno mientras él y su amigo Shin, empezaban a despertar por el rico aroma que llegaba desde la cocina.

Mientras esto ocurre, el Kami de la tierra, se encuentra observando a los mortales como es su rutina en el templo del cielo mas no se encuentra solo Pikoro se encuentra meditando en un costado del templo , mientras el pequeño Dende ayuda a Mister Popo.

Al parecer esta todo bien con los mortales, Dende¿ que haces? , debes de practicar para que puedas convertirte en un digno sucesor mío, lo siento Kamisama, solo ayudaba a mister Popo.

Gohan, despierta Shin mamá está preparando el desayuno, ¡que bien comida!, mmm, ¡niños el desayuno está servido!.

* * *

Quatre-Duo ¿qué haces?- ,¡Ahh!, en ese momento pierde su equilibrio y cae estrepitosamente al suelo, el cual lo recibe tan amorosamente como una cama de ladrillos.

¡Quatre !¡me asustaste! Duo desde cuando vuelas , a que viene esa pregunta, desde que los doctores me entrenaron Quat. NO ¡yo se que tu puedes volar sin los mobil suit ! ¡Qué! Q qué soñaste, no yo te ví volar para dejar a ese pájaro , Q tú ...

Si yo puedo volar pero antes, que preguntes nadie mas que tú ,lo sabe y no quiero que se sepa entonces no fue un efecto de tu entrenamiento con el doctor, Q a mi me enseñaron .

¿Quién te enseño? Es un trato que posee mi familia, pero Duo , acaso no eres Huérfano , si QQ pero esto fue antes de la iglesia Maxwell.

Heero-Duo , Quatre tenemos una Misión,- ¡Yujú ! más trabajo .


End file.
